Ten Words or Less
by BreatheInEMinor
Summary: Series of 10 words or less memes, drabbles, and whatever I feel like writing. M to be safe.
1. Fanfic Idea:PrussiaxAustria

Slim fingers glided across the piano keys, hitting each note perfecfly, none out of tune. The music was a beautiful melody of ups and down, harmonic with eachother, no note out of place. The player of the instrument was slim like his fingers, no real muscle, just skin and bones-though it was very pale and smoothing-looking skin. Thin, medium-length chocolate locks framed the pale face, flipping outwards slightly.  
Sitting very far down on a slender nose was a pair of dark, semi-nondescript prescription glasses. Violet eyes peered from behind them at the keys, having the music memorized. Dressed for success, quite clearly, the boy had a very.. high and mighty air about him. Born of high authority blood, most likely, grown and taught to know the most proper way to appear in public.  
Finely tweezed eyebrows furrowed slightly. A sort of.. gut feeling-though, aristocrats don't have gut feelings, that's much too barbaric- rang through his lithe body. _Odd.._ he pondered, turning his attention back to the piece of music he was currently preforming on the school's piano.

A/N: A idea sparked be a rp, college AU feat PrussiaxAustria as the main pairing. Who wants me to continue? Poll?


	2. Cold War:RussiaxAmerica

10 Words or Less Meme-  
RussiaxAmerica;IvanxAlfred  
Mentions of Germany and Italy[Also Riku and Sora from KH], Japan, and Alaska.

1. Hurt/Comfort-  
Even if he caused pain, Alfred couldn't survive without Ivan.

2. Angst-  
He knew that they would never be the same after.

3. Friendship-  
Alfred held out a sunflower to Ivan.

"F-for me..?" Smile.

4. Humor-  
"Nice Florida, Alfred~"

Blush. "S-shut up, Ivan."

5. Sci-fi-  
"Oh my god, it's an alien!"

Palm met face.

6. Horror-  
Ivan smiled wickedly, decorating his dear Amerika with beautiful red.

7. Family-  
"I-ivan.. I know how much you miss Alaska, soo.."

"..Thank-you.."

8. Parody-  
"What if we're just characters, like in Kiku's manga?"

"..Nahh."

9. AU-  
"Thank-you for fixing my pipes, mister..?"

Smile. "Braginsky. Ivan Braginsky."

10. Crossover[Kingdom Hearts]-  
Stare. Stare. Blink.

"DOITSUUU!"  
"RIKUUUUU!"

Sigh.


	3. PruAus:Part Two

Following the music-to hell with classes!-a rather strangely colored male snuck through the halls. Silver-white hair, faceted with ash blond and platinum shades, deep red-burgundy eyes, pale skin. Often called an albino - not an insult, he figured it was about right - and poked fun at for being much smaller than his younger brother, not that he was any less powerful in strength or intelligent, he was just smaller. Where his brother had thick muscles, he had much thinner ones. He could still lift just as heavy things as his brother... but... Oh what the fuck did he care, he was just as awesome as his brother. He stuck his head into the music room, and remained silent. _Found you! Kesesese..._ His antics and personality were both loud enough to disturb the quiet music, although it was quite pretty. Except he didn't know what the piece was called or the composer. Shit like that wasn't interesting to him.  
The Austrian froze, but only for a split second, not long enough to miss a note. Someone was in there.. Roderich cringed slightly to himself. He never acted it, but he actually was quite nervously performing around others. What if he were to mess up? His reputation would be ruined. Tensing up quite visibly, the brunette played his damndest. He refused to mess up when there was even the smallest chance of that being someone of importance. Who was it, anyways?  
For a moment he was still, peeking into the doorway, watching his prey. Then he snuck in, though it wasn't really... sneaking, his standard issue dress shoes - which by the way he hated because he had to keep them shiny and he did not do things that did not scuff up shoes - made noises as he walked. Roderich frowned, dress shoes.. School regulation ones? So it was a student watching him? Well, he guessed that would be fine. It's not like he didn't have students watching him perform before. _..wait.. Is that.. Beer and.. Chicken!? Only one student I know would smell of alcohol and baby chickens so strongly.._  
Gilbert, his ridiculous grin plastered on his face, snuck up to right behind the brunette on the piano bench. _Kesesesesesesesesesese...~_ He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. He knew he was totally going to get smacked for this later.  
The Austrian frowned darkly, his fingers on the keys speeding up, hitting more shrill and loud notes. The tune became more dark, more angry, more.. Violent. Having taken on playing a piece of Chopin's, Roderich's expression became more and more shadowed. Hopefully the creepiness of the music would drive that idiot away.  
Gilbert snorted, which would have been audible - and very much so - if the music hadn't changed to Chopin. That was the only composer he could remember, considering _this one_ only played it when he was angry, of course that small bit of amusement had been quiet, so it went unheard, mostly.  
"Why're you so angry? I came to visit you, don't be a jerk." He said, wrapping his arms around Roderich's middle. He'd taken a seat beside the brunet rather fast, and was nuzzling against the skinny one's shoulder. The brunette cringed, turning ridged. What was that stupid Prussian doing? And why was he touching him!? Roderich felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked away from the albino intently.  
"Be appreciative that I'm ditching class _for you_." He added, laughing a bit. Gilbert stared at the side of the brunet's face. All at once a little chick popped out of the back of his shirt, this didn't surprise the Prussian, the little bird managed to get to the top of his head. "Pii pii pii pii~" it chirped.  
"Get. Off." he growled, pausing in his playing. What an insolent fool. Touching him, how disgusting. And he was wrinkling his uniform! "Why must you.. Touch me?"  
The Austrian groaned a moment later, realizing he worded that horribly for the person he was dealing with. Why him..  
"Fft. Why shouldn't I touch you?" Gilbert snorted, he hugged Roderich tighter, pulling him closer.  
"Hmm, maybe because it's an inappropriate action," he growled, pulling away from the Prussian slightly.  
"Hehehehe...~ Hey, everyone's going drinking Friday night and we're making West pay, wanna come?" He asked, knowing that the Austrian would probably say 'No, I don't want to be see in public with you.' and either shove him off, or hit him. Or both.  
Prussia's hands wandered to Austria's hips, and chest. Roderich's cheeks turned bright red as he felt hand roaming on his body. Sputtering, he tried squirming away from Gilbert, "G-get your hands off me, you lecherous pig!"  
"So you're not happy to see me? Jeez... Oh well, this is more entertaining than Psyche class." He rambled a bit, snuggling against Roderich. He sighed a bit. _He could at least pretend to be happy. Gosh. Getting all this attention from someone as awesome as me._  
The Austrian's fingers crashed down on the keys, ringing in several notes of unharmonic tones, creating a sickly clang. Roderich cringed, making a note in the back of his head to give the piano a good tuning and shine later. Adverting his gaze to the floor, Roderich frowned.  
"Fine. I'll go."  
"Uh... what? Go where?" Gilbert's eyebrow arched, the key smashing didn't surprise him much, it figures. "Go home with me?" He asked, hugging onto Roderich tighter, his stupid grin still on his face. "C'mon you know you'd want to, 'cause I'm awesome."  
Always with his reasoning. _I am pretty damn awesome though, and Roddy knows it, everybody does._ He rambled in his head. _Kesesesese~_ "So whaddya say? Heheheh." He nuzzled against Roderich's neck, pulling the brunette against him to do that.  
Roderich frowned, staring up at the Prussian with violet eyes, blankly.  
"..imbecile. I wouldn't agree to that unless I was drunk. Even then I probably wouldn't." The Austrian elbowed Gilbert swiftly, and extremely hard, to the gut. "So don't be stupid, you know what I meant."  
In pain, Gilbert laughed.  
Roderich looked to the albino, clearly unamused with his childish behavior. _Why can't he just act his age. He has so much potential.._ he thought to himself, sighing. The brunette stared at Gilbert intently, then looked away swiftly, his cheeks burning.  
"I know, I know, you walk yourself into shit like that though." He said, shrugging, "But great, great." He smirked. _If it takes you being drunk then so be it, heheheheh._ His reddish eyes looked at Roderich's face, or what he could see of it.  
_Hah! He's blushing!_ Even though he'd been elbowed in the stomach, he didn't seem too affected by it, but he was, in fact it was taking a lot for him not to just let go of Roderich and hold onto himself in pain. "Kesesese~ tonights gonna be _awesome_~" He mused.  
"Oh shut your trap, Gilbert."  
"Ehhh... I would but, I don't wanna." Gilbert said, shrugging. For a moment his mind was blank, and the room was silent, if a pin had dropped they would have heard it miles away.  
Roderich kept his gaze off Gilbert, not meeting his eyes. Anytime they came close to direct eye contact, he adverted his eyes quickly, nervous. Why was he nervous, anyways? Preposterous! _What's so special that he bothers me?_  
"Whatever you say, moron," he grumbled, pouting slightly. It probably would end horribly. Why had he even agreed to this? Maybe he should back out now.. No, no. The Prussian would only taunt and tease him if he did. How annoying.  
"You know whining doesn't work on me~" He said then, noticing Roderich's pouting. "And neither does pouting, Princess." He added, laughing. Oh he was going to get his ass beat for that, but that was okay with him, because he was telling the **truth** when he called Austria a princess, it was ridiculous to think he _wasn't_ the way he acted and dressed and... stuff. Anyway, Fritz had even said 'That guy would only look good in dresses.' too. So... yeah! Roderich being a princess totally made sense to Prussia.  
"Well you should any.. wa.. --"  
The Austrian turned bright red, setting his coldest glare for Gilbert. A princess?  
"P-princess? I am a man, you fool!" he fumed, trying to get the heat in his cheeks to go away. What was the Prussian on? Princess' were.. girly.. and he was.. q-quite manly. _Quite manly indeed!_  
"I should beat your face in for that comment, Gilbert!" he snarled, elbowing the albino in the exact same spot as before. Even harder this time. Oh yes, even harder.  
Gilbert choked on his laughter when Roderich elbowed him.  
Like, literally choked. He coughed.  
"Hey! Dude that's not cool at all..." He groaned, moving one of his arms to hold onto his stomach. Coughing a few times more, he regained his awesomeness, and... Shoved Austria away.  
Shocking though that might have been, it was short lived. Gilbert had shoved him just far enough away to be able to tackle him off the bench. Now being gentle with him was not the name of the game, if the Austrian was so 'manly' indeed, then he could handle a little roughhousing.  
Gilbo was out to prove his point.  
"G-gilbert! What in the world are you--!!" The Austrian let out a cry of mild pain as his back connected with the hard tile floor. He rub the back of his head where it bumped the ground also, his brow furrowing in pain. "Ow.."  
He fixed a hard glare at Gilbert, bringing his hand back and then slapping the Prussian in the face. Roderich hoped it hurt profusely, and judging by the sickening slap and the slight tinge of pain shooting through his hand as a result, he guessed it did.  
"What kind of imbecile are you!? One of us could have seriously been injured!"  
Oh, harsh. The slap hurt, but, Gilbert disguised the pain expertly. Perhaps Elizaveta had a hand in that... "See? Worrying about getting hurt? Men don't do that, but princess' do." Gilbert said, nodding his head. "So hah! I win, and wanna know why I win?!" Dramatically - or overdramatically - he paused. "Because I'm _awesome_ and you're not! Hahahaha!" He laughed, and shifted so he was directly over Roderich.  
The Prussian's laughter continued until he ran out of breath, and then he smirked down at Austria. "Seriously." He muttered. "You're not really a man when you whine about getting hurt."  
"Just because I'm worried about your safety doesn't mean I'm a girl!" he shouted, pushing against Gilbert. He didn't understand the Prussian. Why does he tease him so much?  
"My safety? Fuck that." He snorted, laughing some more. "My safety doesn't mean shit, you know how I am." He added, and then his expression was serious.  
"Why.. Are you such a jerk.." the brunette mumbled, rubbing his cheek in embarrassment. Roderich squirmed slightly, trying to get out of Gilbert's hold. Why me..?  
"_You_ worry too much, Princess." he said, and leaned down, grinning. "So stop worrying, and then _maybe_ you'll be a man." He shrugged, and licked Austria's nose, still grinning. Gilbert then realized he was doing stuff that would get him bruised up nicely, so he braced himself for the imminent hit.

---  
A/n: And that concludes part two! Up next is part one of a drabblefic. Stay tuned!


	4. SpainxSouth Italy:drabblefic:Part One

The first time Lovino saw him, he wanted to kill him.  
He had this stupid grin on his face-was it _permanent_? His brown hair was extremely messy, like it had gone **days** unbrushed, and something deep inside Lovi wanted to fix it, then whack him on the side of the head. The man's outfit was disheveled, like he'd just woke up from a nap, but _siesta _wasn't until three!  
What pissed him off the most was that he _stared_. He was just staring at Lovino, smiling and.. was that bastard humming!?  
"What the fuck's your problem?" he snarled, and a few people stared-there's that staring again, was he going to have to choke a bitch?-at him oddly. Lovi just shrugged it off, knowing that people were alarmed by his "temper" usually.  
The guy just kept staring at him, and it was pissing him the fuck off.  
"Hey, stupido, I'm talking to you!" By this moment in time the surrounding bystanders were scooting away from Romano.  
There was a few moments of awkward silence-though really, this whole _scene_ was awkward if you really thought about it. Or cared. Which Lovino didn't. Then the next moment the public bus pulled up, and everyone but Lovino and the man let out a sigh of relief, unconsciously hurrying to get on the form of transportation. The Italian just stood his ground, glaring strongly at the brunette in front of him, though the man appeared unaffected. What was his _problem_?  
The bus driver snapped at Lovino to get on, the redhead was mildly surprised that he even had the kindness to wait, and Lovino gave up. He stomped away, onto the bus, pausing halfway up the stairs and turned to look at the idiotic man.  
"_Vaffanculo_, _bastardo_," he growled, and swiftly turned back around and finished entering the bus.  
It's not like he'd encounter the guy ever again.  
_Really_.

---  
A/n: Part one, done! Hopefully you guys'll like this. Sorry there's not too much just yet, hopefully the next part will be much longer! Until next time, stay awesome!

_Siesta(Spanish)_-a short break taken in the early afternoon, around 3, in which people will just stop what they're doing, usually taking a nap or doing something non-strenuous.  
_Vaffanculo(Italian)_-Fuck, Fuck you, Fucker.  
_Bastardo(Italian)_-Bastard.


	5. Drabbles:Odd Prompts

A/n: Drabbles for a friends birthday. These are only half of them. More to come.  
Hopefully these will tide you all over until my next update, which will hopefully be a chapter fic.  
My first smut writing is in this. :c

My writing is best read at 1/2 size.

* * *

**purple**  
Roderich's eyes were not _purple_. No, they were much more than that.  
To Gilbert, they were fields of newly-bloomed lilacs, swaying in the wind. A faraway memory from his childhood, of little flying things of many different colors, but the one he remembers clearest is the smallest little violet one that glowed the brightest in the dark of that chilly night. Or the fluffy cotton candy that he shared with Roderich one time at a fair in 1904, when they realized that maybe, they really didn't hate each other.  
But the most precious thing that Roderich's eyes remind him of, no matter what, was Roderich.

**handrail **  
Handrails were not a proper means to hold up a body. They were uncomfortable, and not stable enough in the slightest. One too-quick move or jerk could send you falling off, or maybe even collapse the metal bars itself.  
So, to reiterate his point, Roderich did not find the fact that Ivan has pushed him onto the railing of the stairs that lead to the entrance of the school a good idea. At all.  
Nor did he find amusement in the fact that the much taller silver-blonde was slinking his strangely freezing cold hand up his polo while kissing down his neck.  
"Ngh, Ivan.." the brunette gasped, grabbing at the Russian's shoulders and pushing him away, "n-not here.. We're gonna-nn! Be late, f-for class.."  
"Oh? But I find this much more important than being on time to class.." he mumbled against Roderich's neck, tweaking a nipple, "...don't you?"  
The Austrian's face turn dark red as he grumbled about truency and let Ivan have his fun. He would make him pay later, anyways.  
Roderich always wondered what the taller teen would look like in a fluffy pink apron as he baked him some cake-and only the apron.

**potatoes**  
No matter what Germany says, a potato is not a qualified substitute for a dildo.  
They're too large-not that the German wasn't large, just not as wide as a bloody potato-and they aren't as long as.. preferred. They couldn't reach, hit, or even skim those places deep inside that needed to be touched. The vegetable, as delicious and nutritious as they are, just can't cut it when it comes to something like that.  
But truthfully, even a dildo couldn't compare to having Ludwig's cock, buried to the hilt up his ass, to Arthur.

**nail polish**  
One night, in the middle of rough sex with his Danish boyfriend, Tino noticed something. The male, all the while tall, rougish, and manly, wore nail polish. Now it wasn't some girlish pink polish, but a monotone black. How he'd never noticed before confused him, and threw him off enough that while fucking the blonde bombshell, he stopped rocking his hips into the other's thrusts, grabbed the male's hand from his own cock, and stared at it. It took a few seconds for Loki to pause, then stare incredulously at his boyfriend.  
"Er.. Tino?"  
"You wear fingernail polish," he stated, still staring at the hand in shock.  
"Uhhh... Yeah. Always have, little one," the Dane snorted, flexing the fingers in Tino's hand.  
"...weird. I never noticed."  
"So, you interrupted sex, for this?"  
Tino blinked. They'd been having sex? Oh, yeah. They had..  
"S-sorry.." he squeaked, letting go of Loki's hand.  
The Danish boy then happily resumed fucking the Finn's brains out.

**giggle**  
There was something that struck Norway about Finland's giggle. He couldn't quiet place it, but the sound of it warmed his not quiet as frozen as most believed heart. The pale blonde took so much pleasure in the minute laugh that he actually seeked out the Finn more often to hear it.  
Norway's newfound interest in spending time with Finland startled Tino slightly, the young man not used to his quiet friend actually wanting to be in his presense. Not that he didn't like his fellow blonde's company! It was just that he hadn't spent much time with By rg in past few hundred years, that when he spent his afternoon drinking tea and talking to the Norwegian about how his life was going, this was quite new to him.  
Maybe he'd actually get to see the boy smile one time? The thought made Tino giggle.  
Then Norway smiled.

**crouch  
**Liechtenstein had been innocently walking up the road near Austria's house-diligently on her way home to brother, of course-when she noticed Hungary squatted outside of the window to the Austrian's music room. Curious, she walked over to the caramel-brown haired woman.  
"Ah, Miss Elizabeta, what are yo-" she began to inquire, only to be cut off as the Hungarian woman clamped a hand around her mouth.  
"Shh.." she whispered, and Lily noticed that the woman was a tad red in the face, "they might hear you.."  
The young girl was curious as to who "they" were, but was soon given her answer as Elizabeta raised her head so that she was just barely able to see over the edge of the windowsill. Her eyes widened.  
Inside, was Roderich, which wasn't unusual, but the presense of a another familiar male, whom she could not place a name on at the moment, did. The most shocking part of the scene, though, was that the young blonde had his head in Austria's lap, his back arched, leading to.. was that a flute? A flute penetrating him, moving slowly as Roderich pulled it out and pushed it back in again.  
The younger boy, who she believed, was name Matthias-no, wait, she was sure his name was Matthew!-whimper, his hips bucking back against the foreign object inside him. Mathew head bobbed up and down at Roderich's lap, and Liechtenstein gasped against Elizabeta's hand as she realized what he had in his mouth.  
"Isn't it beautiful..?" she heard Elizabeta whisper against her ear, making her cheeks flush, "little Matthew's almost finished.. It's so exciting!"  
Lilly blinked in confusion, wondering what she meant by "finished", when she her a lewd cry from inside the music room, and realized exactly what she meant.  
"Tsk, tsk.." Roderich chided the Canadian, and Liechtenstein could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "you finished much too quickly."  
A quiet whine escaped Elizabeta's lips, and Lilly's eyes widened as the fingers that were once around her mouth delved into it, pushing past her small pink lips. The Hungarian mutter a few words of apologies, her other hand running up Liechtenstein's dress and deft fingers worming into her undergarments as she heard the two males inside start back up again, watching with wide, innocent eyes.  
Now Matthew was on his back, his shirt open as Roderich lapped at a pink nub, fingers toying with the other one. The Canadian's violet eyes were clamped shut in embarrasment and pleasure, lips red and swollen from bruising kiss, parting in a loud moan as one of the Austrian's skilled finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Biting the hardened nipple, Roderich pushed in a second finger, scissoring the digits and stretching Matthew. He kissed the younger on his bruised lips, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth as he pressed in a third finger, pausinf in his minstrations to let Canada adjust to the painful intrusion.  
Lily gasped as she felt the Hungarian woman's fingers touch her, her touch almost as skilled as her ex-husband's. Biting her lip as two of Elizabeta's fingers rubbed her, she made an extreme effort to keep her eyes open and watch the scene infront of her, shiving as she felt Hungary pant against her neck and ear, nipping it lightly.  
By now, Austria had finished preparing the Canadian, and had removed his fingers, instead wrapping them around the slender hips of the forgettable boy. Positioning himself, he whispered a few words in Matthew's ear that Lilly could not hear, but made the blush on the boy's face grow dark. With that, Roderich bit Matthew's neck, thrusting into him.  
Canada screamed, in pain and pleasure, as Austria set a fast and hard pace of thrusting into him, similar to a piece of Chopin. Unrelenting, Roderich's lips were upon Canada's again, meshing with his and moving against them, whispering dirty word and sweet nothings as he pounded the Canadian into his piano bench. Matthew choked as the thin piano fingers wrapped around his weeping member, pumping his in time with Austria's thrusts. As Roderich's pants grew quicker, the young German girl could tell that he was nearing the end, and kept her attention to not miss any bit of this new experience.  
"Nhh, Mr. Edelstein, s-sir, I'm gonna-ahh!" Matthew cried, his release splattering his abdomen and covering Roderich's gloved hand. A few thrusts later, Austria also came, groaning Matthew's name, and slumped forward.  
Hungary removed her hand from Lilly's panties, also taking her fingers out of the girl's mouth and twisted her head back. She kissed the girl hard on the mouth, pulling back a minute or so later to breath.  
"Didn't I tell you it was beautiful?" she smiled, straightening out her dress.  
Liechtenstein had to agree that she was right.

**cock**  
It had been a abnormally calm day for Roderich. He'd woken up at 8, as usual, extremely well slept, and in a very good mood. His mood only preceded to get better from there as he practiced on his well-kept grand piano for several hours-uninterrupted. He enjoyed a tasty lunch, and a delicious break for tea and cake in the veranda after filling out some minor paperwork.  
"Today was nice.. No word or sight of that idiotic Prussian.." he murmured to himself, as the bushes rustled behind him.  
"Hey Roddy, wanna pet my **cock**?" the Albino cackled, emerging from the shrubbery, shoving the small fluffy bird he'd named "Gilbird" in the Austrian's face.  
Roderich decided that he'd spoken too soon.

**carpet**  
Rugburn hurt.  
Especially on.. unmentionable places. And right now, Raivis had rugburn on one of said unmentionable places, and it burnt. Badly.  
He lie on his stomach, huddled up in his room, cursing Ivan. Because it was his fault.  
If the Russian hadn't wanted spontaneous sex, right then and then, in one of Alfred's guest bedrooms, and was too horny to move /two feet/ onto a god-forsaken bed, then he wouldn't be feeling such a terrible case of pain on his ass.  
That fat bastard could burn in Hell.


End file.
